What's In The Box?
by SashieStarkidgLeek
Summary: Blaine stands in the hall preparing himself for every possible reaction he could get from Kurt once opening the box he had cradled in his hands. Taking a breath, he sheepishly makes his way into the lounge where he knows he'd find Kurt, little does he know that Kurt's been watching his every move through the entry hall's mirror. A fluffy Klaine future fic :


**Hi guys :)**

**This is a one-shot I wrote while I was on holiday. Thanks to my beta kyrakahn for putting up with my silly mistakes.**

**Just a warning, this is the first time I've attempted writing intimacy so if it sucks, I'm sorry and please tell me if it does.**

***crosses fingers and hides under invisibility cloak***

Feeling the soft curls of his boyfriend's hair run through his fingers, he slowly moves his hands down over the defined jawline, letting his fingertips trail lightly over the tanned skin and finally settling in on their final destination. Slowly he undoes the second button of the soft fabric of the dress shirt —the first one was already undone the second his boyfriend had walked through the door, following the loosening of his silk tie. And as if he was still a shy teenage boy, he tentatively places his pale palm on the exposed skin, feeling the warmth and steady heartbeat at his fingertips. Smiling slightly at the fact that he could do this whenever he wishes, he gently moves his hand back up the lean shoulder muscles to start a slow head massage at the base of the curly head of hair.

A slight smile appears on Blaine's relaxed face as he lets out a sigh of contentment and nuzzles his nose into Kurt's chest, bringing their bodies closer together and making himself even more comfortable in his slumber on their comfy couch as the sun slowly slips away behind the countless buildings visible through their New York City apartment window.

Afternoons like these have become very rare on weekdays ever since Blaine had got promoted at the law firm. Kurt is glad that Blaine took his advice to get home early this Friday. He was so proud of Blaine for following his dreams in trying to make the world a better place all on his own. Sure he could have used his parents' names and influence to get to where he was faster but he didn't. All it took was his hard work and determination fuelled by inspiration to bring equality to those who didn't have the money or resources to fight for themselves. The stress, however, was evident.

Seeing Blaine and Kurt cuddle closer on the couch, Pogo rolls around on the plush rug, giving Kurt the most adorable face with a wagging tail in his usual style to seek a little attention for himself. Giggling at the little one's antics, Kurt taps the couch and, sure enough, the little rascal leaps into the little nook between the couch and Kurt's legs. It is funny how, even after a week of Kurt's undivided attention during the day, he still wants more attention.

It had been a truly relaxing week for Kurt after he handed in his spread for this month's issue. However his carefree days in Central Park with Pogo, occasionally accompanied by Rachel on her Broadway breaks, had made Kurt feel a little guilty and that's why he had planned tonight. Kurt had run out to the store as soon as he'd washed up his and Blaine's breakfast dishes -well Blaine's coffee mug and his dishes. He had it all planned in his head; he would light up the apartment with nothing but candles and the Chinese lanterns he and Blaine had found when Blaine had convinced him to visit China Town. The starter would be lean mince sautéed in spices and placed delicately on lettuce leaves with a drizzling of dressing followed by a main of chicken and mushroom alfredo with white sauce- one of Blaine's favourites. He had planned tonight specifically because Blaine hardly ever had the weekend free with all the extra hours he put in but seeing as both men in his life are now fast asleep using him as a pillow, it seems as though the two would wish the night to go in a different direction.

Switching to playing with the fluffy fur of Pogo, Kurt still remembers the day Blaine had brought him home. It had been Blaine's second week interning and he had entered the apartment with a cardboard box tucked away underneath his drenched trench coat after escaping the rainy congested streets. Blaine had slowly manoeuvred his satchel off his shoulder, making sure to cause as little disturbance to the box as possible before sheepishly making his way into the lounge, unaware that Kurt had been watching his every move through the entry hall's mirror.

Kurt quickly clicked SAVE on his article and slid his laptop closed, placing it next to Blaine's mug of hot chocolate, and sat back in the loveseat after picking up his own mug. Kurt knew Blaine's schedule like clockwork and knew his boyfriend would need a good cup of hot chocolate after making it through yet another New York rainstorm but Blaine was late and he had started to worry.

Kurt would have laughed at Blaine if he weren't so curious about what was in the box because Blaine stood there looking like a naughty child who ate the cookies out of the jar despite being told to wait for supper.

"Hi Babe," Kurt began, since Blaine now looked like he was clearly regretting something.

"Uh...hey Honey," He replied, finally meeting Kurt's eyes and seemed to gain confidence in their shared gaze.

"How was your day?" Kurt was really trying to stop his mind from thinking of all the possibilities of things that would make Blaine this flustered.

"Well, it's funny you ask..." Blaine said as he decided to sit down on the couch, slowly placing the box down next to him. "It was pretty normal; I'm still helping Mr Martin work on the MM&SS Case. We just can't seem to figure out what the dynamics of the partner's relationships are. We were so wrapped up in work all day that I was totally surprised by the rain. Catching a cab would've been as impossible as stopping Madison from blasting Coldplay on Fridays," he said with a grin as he pointed in the direction of her apartment, and, as if prompted, said neighbour closed her door with the expected thump. Running his fingers through his drying curls, Blaine continued, "Well I decided to walk and..."

As if on cue something inside the box made it rattle unsteadily, making Kurt yelp a little and hold onto his mug just a little tighter.

"Blaine..." Kurt said precariously, as Blaine attempted to steady the box.

But Blaine didn't even get a chance to explain because the next second a ball of light brown fluff was leaping out of the box and landing unceremoniously onto the plush rug at the centre of the room.

Laughing at the little fur ball's antics, Blaine watched for Kurt's reaction to his spontaneous decision. When no words escaped Kurt's lips he attempted to explain...

"Okay, so I know we said that we'd make big, life-changing decisions together but he was just sitting there shivering in the freezing cold on the corner of Horizont Alley and Windsor Avenue and it was raining and he was under the back shelter of Pizza Hut and I couldn't just leave him there. He can't be more than a few weeks old and I'm not saying we have to keep him I'll put up posters and..."

Blaine's nervous rambling continued as Kurt observed the pup slowly finding his bearings, his cute little paws carrying him a few feet before he stopped to sniff at something or roll around on the soft rug. The rug had been the second thing Kurt and Blaine had purchased after their couch which had now become part of them in a way.

Kurt had never had any pets as a child -he never really had a chance with all the changes in his life happening all the time- but he had always thought that he wouldn't really be one to like that sort of thing. Looking at the fluff ball on the floor then made him think otherwise because he found himself transfixed by its little movements and found its explorations of the new environment of their apartment very endearing. Kurt soon realised that Blaine's ramblings had stopped and he was looking at Kurt with a look of concern instead.

"Kurt, you aren't mad are you? Because if you are... " he trailed off, letting his hazel eyes drop to the floor, "I could always drop him off at Wes' place, I'm sure he won't mind..."

"Blaine Anderson, would you stop talking for just a second," Kurt said, leaning forward as he redirected the pup back onto the warm softness of the rug, "If you let this cute little fur ball anywhere near Wesley's man-cave I will doubt your sanity. Of course he can stay here, just as long as you promise not to become too attached till we know for sure that we can keep him." He already knew Blaine's inner child too well to know that he was planning on taking the pup for walks with Kurt already.

Blaine's response was probably what Kurt remembered most about the whole encounter because in less than a few seconds Blaine had picked up the little explorer and captured Kurt's hot chocolate-warmed lips in a thankful and relieved kiss, which was ended by the fur ball between them attempting to join in the intimacy by licking the air an inch between the two men who would be his new daddies , if no one claimed him in three months.

"You were an attention seeker from the very first day weren't you?" Kurt says to the now two year old

"Mmm...yes, he was." Blaine says slowly lifting himself up to Kurt's level placing a kiss to the skin of his boyfriend's pale neck.

Kurt's giggle dissolves into a low moan as Blaine works on the spot directly above his pulse, gently nipping and sucking at the skin, effectively ruining any train of thought Kurt may have had.

"Bl...Bla...B..." Kurt gasps, slowly moving his body closer to the warmth of Blaine's and tangling their legs together as his eyes flutter closed and focuses entirely on the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his skin.

"...Mmmm?..." Blaine slowly moves his hand up Kurt's slender side, effectively sending a tremor of pleasure down Kurt's spine, to cup his boyfriend's flawless face in his palm. He licks over his careful work before moving up Kurt's jaw to give his parted lips attention. The kiss starts slowly and sensually with both men taking time to taste another. But as Kurt's hand slides under Blaine's dress shirt, slowly feeling the contours of the muscles on his toned back move as Blaine steadies himself over Kurt's frame, the kiss gets more passionate. Kurt flicks his tongue and runs it along Blaine's plump lower lip and Blaine willingly parts his lips giving Kurt entry and allowing their tongues to touch and tangle together. Kurt's other hand trails up Blaine's arm, where he can feel the strength of his biceps despite the material between them, his fingers ghost over Blaine's bent neck and tug slightly at the hair at its base eliciting a moan from his boyfriend in return. Blaine lowers himself onto Kurt and the incredible feeling makes Kurt's body fill with want.

Using all his will Kurt pulls back slightly, "I...I...think we should take this somewhere else before we're interrupted" he says craning his neck towards the sleeping attention-seeker in question.

"But Kuurt, I'm comfortable here..." Blaine pouts, unleashing the full force of his green specked hazel orbs at Kurt and leaning down again in an attempt to recapture his boyfriend's kiss-swollen lips.

"Don't you give me that look Anderson," Kurt chuckles pulling away, "I'm not the one who brought the rascal home."

"Well he still likes you more." Blaine says with a slight hmph.

"I can't argue with that." Kurt says a little smugly, "But I have to admit..." he continues rubbing their noses together, "I like you more." He finishes with a sweet kiss.

They strategically make their way off the couch, making sure not to disturb the dreams of their little one all while keeping their lips sealed together.

Sure Kurt had planned on cooking Blaine a wholesome meal with a magnificent chocolate mousse desert but he was sure that they both would agree that this was better...besides they could always enjoy the chocolate mousse later.

***peeks from under invisibility cloak***

**Sooo how was it? Did I do okay?**

**Please review to let me know.**

**Less than three, Sashie***


End file.
